Colecção de Drabs do casal KxK Versão X1999
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Uma colecção de one-shorts em que entram o casal Kamui e Kotori. Todas as histórias são de Universo Alternativo. Isto é uma adaptação de um fic meu 'Colecção de de Drabs do casal SxS', para Card Captor Sakura


**Notas de Autora:** Yo, minna! Isto não é um fic (quer disser, em capítulos). É uma colecção de one-shorts/drabs em que entra os casal KxK – Kamui x Kotori! Por isso cada capitulo publicarei uma história diferente, como se fosse uma one-short, então cada história começa e acaba no mesmo capitulo.

Esta _ideia_ _surgiu-me_ – até porque não fui eu que criei – quando lia uns fanfics da categoria Prince of Tennis e existia um chamado 'Maquinas de Drabs', que era um conjunto de one-shorts. E também encontrei outro, logo a seguir, com o nome 'drabs' e que também era uma colecção de one-shorts.

Como eu tenho – não diria diariamente – diferentes ideias de histórias entre a Sakura e o Syaoran (de Card Captor Sakura que era para quem tinha começado a escrever estes drabs, mas num dos drabs, em que fazia crossover com Kamui e Kotori, tive a ideia de adapta-lo para esta categoria, até porque eu adoro este casal!) – e como vocês podem ver tenho tantos fics para escrever que já nem vejo a _meta final_! – e para não perder essas ideias decidi criar esta 'Colecção de Drabs de KxK' e, claro, todas as one-shorts são minhas!

Não direi que actualizarei cada semana, mas sempre que uma ideia surgir-me eu irei publicá-la aqui! n.n Mas claro! Para quem quiser dar um pouco de 'apoio' pode mandar um review! Ficava bastante agradecida. (PS. Já tenho 4 drabs e estou a trabalhar no 5!)

Agora vamos ao primeiro Drab! Comentários sobre ele no final.

* * *

**Disclaimer**** »** Os personagens de **X1999****; XCLAMP** não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao grupo das **CLAMP. **E as histórias são da **minha** autoria! 

Acho que este aviso dá para todos os drabs, né? 

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de KxK**

**Drab 1 – Lua Cheia**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 20:02:45 de 1 de Março de 2008_

* * *

Outra noite de lua cheia, onde esta brilha com o seu maior esplendor. Quem diria que os buracos, criados pelos asteróides, na crosta da lua deixar-lhe-iam ainda mais majestosa?

Acho que estou a ficar romântica. Talvez pelo facto de observar a lua ou de ter _entrado_ no mundo das fantasias à pouco tempo.

Tudo ao meu redor era negro, expecto a lua. Estava a caminhar por uma rua estreita e que – por que não? – não tinha saída. De repente um homem vestido de preto, tapado da cabeça aos pés, agarrar-me-ia por detrás e eu sentiria uma pistola apontada à minha cabeça. Fecharia os meus olhos e tremeria nos braços do desconhecido ao ouvir um barulho de uma pistola. Este, por sua vez, deixar-se-ia cair sobre o meu corpo, _morto_. Olharia horrorizada para ele e observaria todo o corredor, tentando captar, com o meu olhar, mais algum ser, nem que fosse um simples rato. Ouviria uns passos e alguém com uma capa negra apareceria à minha frente. Tentando não gritar, colocaria a minha mão na boca e este abriria a sua para disser apenas uma frase. _Agora estás a salvo._ E saltaria em direcção à escuridão que se encontrava à minha frente. E eu, como uma tonta apaixonada, apenas suspiraria enquanto ouvia o corpo morto do meu antigo atacante cair no chão.

_Clássico_. Bastante _clássico_. Talvez seja das histórias que tenho andado a ler e que fizeram a minha imaginação ficar bastante fértil, como a de uma criança de 5 anos. E acho que estar num corredor escuro à onze horas da noite tornaria a minha imaginação ainda mais fértil.

Senti o meu corpo tremer, como se fosse uma intuição. E eu era uma pessoa com um extraordinário _sexto sentido_ – talvez eu tenha o _nono sentido_ ou o _décimo sentido_ – pois este alertava-me sempre que houvesse probabilidade de _sarilhos_, mesmo se fosse uma pequena probabilidade. E eu bem sabia que o meu _sexto sentido_ tinha uma parte da culpa pela _criação_ daquele _clássico_ que antes eu imaginara.

Continuei o meu caminho, até porque tinha _quase_ a certeza de que aquela rua tinha saída e que essa saída seria uma espécie de _atalho _para chegar mais rapidamente a casa. Sim, porque eu tinha que chegar a casa antes do meu irmão, porque senão... porque senão eu teria _grandes_ problemas. Talvez tivesse que andar mais uns dois minutos. O que é que poderia acontecer de mau em dois minutos? _Nada_, acho _eu_.

De repente senti alguém agarrar-me por detrás e arregalei os olhos ao lembrar-me da minha _fantasia_. Eu costumava sempre pensar no pior pois eu sabia que se pensasse nisso, mesmo sendo bom ou mau, nunca se tornaria realidade. Sim, parece uma coisa _estranha_, mas acontece comigo, _sempre_, por isso acredito lealmente nesta espécie de _poder_.

Dei meia volta, tentado ver o rosto do meu atacante, mas eu apenas tive tempo de ver a sua capa negra antes de este aproximar o seu rosto do meu.

_Não era o meu atacante... era o meu salvador... Já não precisava de ter medo, pois ele iria me proteger... tenho a certeza..._

* * *

Humm... o cheio enriquecido do sangue. Sangue _puro_. Por alguma razão eu estaria na Europa, mais propriamente num país chamado _Itália_. Conhecido por ser o país da massa, mas não é apenas conhecido por _isso_. E por _essa_ razão eu estava sentado na ponta dum terraço de um prédio velho arredores da capital, Roma.

Observava a lua à minha frente, sendo o único _objecto_ – ou astro, como queiram – que transmitia alguma luz, nem que fosse a luz solar reflectida. _Tentava_ observa-la, _tentado_ esquecer o cheiro que entrava nas minhas narinas, condenando-me ao meu mais primitivo desejo... o _sangue_. Aquele liquido quente e vermelho escuro que corre – litros e litros – pelas veias daqueles que se dizem chamar _seres humanos_, os _seres racionais_. Claro que o mesmo também existia nos _seres irracionais_, mas o sangue humano era... irresistível...! Talvez _irresistível_ não seja a palavra certa. Talvez o mais _viciante_. Talvez seja por isso que ao apenas captar o seu cheiro uma enorme vontade de o beber apodera-se de mim.

Sorri, mostrando a minha colecção de dentes brancos que brilhavam à luz da lua. Ao virar um pouco a cabeça a luz recorreu os meus dentes caninos, mostrando como eles estavam afiados. O meu sorriso desapareceu e o meu corpo ficou tenso, sentido _aquele_ cheiro cada vez mais perto do meu nariz. Fechei os olhos e apertei as mãos, enquanto me relembrava, mentalmente, do trado que fizera de nunca mais voltar a beber sangue humano, por mais saboroso que ele fosse.

A minha estadia nesta cidade não deveria prolongar-se a mais de uma semana. Apenas tinha feito toda aquela caminhada, deste o meu pais natal até à capital de Itália, para ter uma amigável conversa com os _Camarilla_. **(1)** Se eles soubessem que eu tinha bebido sangue humano, concerteza que agiriam. Mas claro que eu podia disser que o humano a quem tinha bebido o sangue era _'la minha cantante'_. **(2)** Mas isso não seria a verdade... _talvez_? Até porque nunca tinha passado por uma situação _desse_ tipo.

Levantei-me e pensei um pouco antes de saltar do prédio de seis andares. Se eu me aproximasse apenas um pouco daquele humano, talvez pudesse sentir que aquele delicioso cheiro era apenas uma ilusão de um vampiro sedento por sangue humano.

Ao equilibrar-me no chão, observei o corredor que era formado por dois prédios e ouvi os passos de alguém. _Passos tenebrosos_, pensaria eu se estivesse com medo de toda aquela escuridão.

Movimentei-me, também, na direcção em que ouvia os passos e, ao visualizar um corpo em toda aquela escuridão, apercebi-me que estava perto demais e que o cheiro o seu sangue era _real_.

Foi tarde demais quando movimentei a minha capa, segurando aquele pequeno corpo e puxando-o contra a parede fria de um dos prédios.

Ouvi um pequeno grito e reparei que o humano não era um humano, mas sim uma humana. Aproximei a minha cara à daquela cara perfeita de uma mulher.

Primeiro inspirei o cheiro do seu cabelo, pela falta de luz a sua cor parecia ser um castanho escuro, quase preto. Fui baixando, sentindo a pele da sua cara quente em contacto da minha pele fria. Quando passei pelos seus lábios parei aí. Estava tão perto dela, tão perto...! Os nossos lábios quase roçavam, mas um raio de racionalidade passou pela minha mente, esquecendo daquela ideia _absurda_.

Movimentei o meu rosto, indo em direcção ao seu pescoço. Num principio eu não iria fazer nada, mas ao captar o seu cheiro a tão pouca distancia fui quase incapaz de não lamber uma parte do seu pescoço. Mas, numa reacção quase instantânea – e imprevisível – ela gemeu, um débil gemido, mas que foi mesmo na direcção da minha orelha direita, podendo sentir aquela quente respiração enquanto pronunciava um pequeno som, quase como um suspiro. O meu corpo ficou ainda mais tenso – se fosse possível – e pensei que não resistiria por muito mais tempo. Tentei afastar-me, mas os seus pequenos braços agarrar-me com toda a força que podiam. Vi como ela abria os seus olhos, mostrando a sua íris castanha, e pedi-a _mais_, _mais_ com o olhar. _Mais_... Era tão irresistível aproximar o meu rosto ao seu pescoço e provar – apenas um pouco – do seu sangue. E era isso que eu fazia nesse momento. Aproximava o meu rosto ao pescoço daquela desconhecida, a postos para provar o seu sangue, que deveria ser uma raridade, como se fosse um vinho com dez séculos de idade. Acariciei o seu pescoço com os meus dentes, dando pequenas mordidas, apenas de relance com a sua pele. Senti o seu corpo estremecer e acariciei as suas costas, tentando acalma-la para o que vinha.

Era a primeira vez que desejava fortemente beber o sangue de alguém. Era a primeira vez que desejava fortemente transformar alguém em como os da sua espécie. 

_Transformar! _

Separei o meu rosto do seu pescoço e observei os seus olhos castanhos que pareciam ter Esperança. Esperança que ele tinha de não a transformar. Esperança de a ter de _outra_ forma. Sim... Ela entregava-se a um tipo como _eu_? Uma vozinha no meu interior dizia que isso era impossível e que eu estava apenas a sonhar.

_Sonhar!_

Isto parecia tão real. Corpo contra corpo. Respiração contra respiração. _Âmbar_ contra _Sodalite_. Se fosse pelo custo _ela_ ganharia. Se fosse pela raridade _ela_ ganharia. Se fosse pela beleza ela ganharia. **(3)**

Não havia volta a dar. Todo o seu ser chamava por mim, implorava por mim. Como se o seu olhar fosse um íman e eu um simples prego. Ou então não. Podia resistir, sim, ainda tinha uma parte do meu raciocínio a funcionar. Podia resistir! E em vez de ser o _prego_, seria a _parede_. **(4)**

Afastei-me dela, pronto a resistir.

* * *

Senti como o meu _salvador_ afastava-se do meu corpo. Eu não queria isso, eu queria _mais_! Todo o meu ser pedia _mais_!

Tentei puxa-lo com os meus braços, mas ele parecia ser _mil_ vezes mais forte que eu. Com é que ele podia se afastar, depois de tudo o que ele me fez? Era o meu salvador, não era? Podia confiar nele, não? Então porque razão se afastava? Porque não queria _mais_? Seria por _mim_? _Eu_ seria a culpada?

_Por favor não vás_, sussurrei.

Ele arregalou os seus olhos azuis, do mesmo tom que uma opala e pareceu-me tão irresistível. A luz da lua batia no seu rosto, podendo ver a sua face.

_Lindo._

Como todo o protagonista masculino numa história de _fantasia_.

_Tens a certeza?_, perguntou-me num sussurro cada vez mais próximo. Eu apenas suspirei como resposta ao sentir o seu hálito a roçar a minha pele, ficando arrepiada com o contacto.

* * *

Aquele pedido tinha surpreendido-me. Depois de respirar profundamente perguntei-lhe:

_Tens a certeza?_, senti como o seu corpo tremia em contacto com o meu e como suspirava nos meus ouvidos, tornando-se ainda mais irresistível. Mas eu não queria saber do seu sangue, pelo menos por agora. Agora, a minha necessidade era outra. A mesma que a dela. Ela entregar-se-ia alí mesmo, surpreendendo-me com a sua necessidade. E eu não me importava nem um pouco se ela quisesse isso, se ela, ao entregar-se, estaria condenada a uma eterna existência.

Naquele momento pouco me importava. Às vezes a matéria vence a mente e esta parecia uma das poucas situações em que isso acontecia. Mas eu tinha a certeza... mais tarde ou mais cedo... acabaria por provar o seu sangue e torna-la inteiramente minha.

_Minha..._

* * *

FINI

* * *

_Terminado às 12:04:39 de 2 de Março de 2008_

* * *

Notas do Drab:

**(1)** A Camarilla: Vampiros que aceitam a "Máscara", seus deveres e obrigações são tudo para a preservar. Os mais velhos governam a Camarilla. (A "Máscara" é um código em que há certas seitas de vampiros que a aceitam, consistem em esconder dos humanos que os vampiros existem, através de política e os vampiros da alta sociedade tem mais facilidade em esconder estes factos, mentindo às pessoas por terem poder de o fazer.) _Informações por Lily Ash_ (brigado miga! n.n)

**(2)** 'La minha cantante' é um humano a que o sangue é irresistível. No livro Lua Nova caracteriza-o como que 'o sangue desse humano cantasse para o vampiro'. Por isso dizem 'a tua cantora', o significado da frase é mais ou menos isso.

**(3)** O 'ela' em itálico significa o âmbar – mas tinha que pôr em feminino, eu já explico o porquê. Seria a mesma coisa que eu disser: 'se fosse pelo custo o âmbar, em quando pedra, ganharia; se fosse pela raridade o âmbar ganharia.' Estão a perceber?

Eu também queria dar mais um 'toque': na terceira frase eu sublinhei o 'ela' para dar a entender que agora eu estava a falar da Kotori. Seria a mesma coisa que disser: 'se fosse pela beleza a Kotori ganharia.' Como o Kamui não sabia o seu nome, ele teria que a tratar por 'ela'. Perceberam o porquê de eu ter posto o 'ela' em itálico em feminino, em fez de um 'ele'?

**(4)** Eu não sabia o que utilizar para substituir o prego, mas eu pensei na parede e logo arranjei um significado: como o Kamui queria resistir uma parede também o consegue. Quando chove, quando se prega nela, quando se anda aos encontrões com ela – tudo menos tsunamis e coisas assim! XD.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Eu sabia que o primeiro drab seria sobre vampiros, mas não estava a conseguir imaginar uma história em si. Só para o primeiro parágrafo escrevi três vezes! XD Sim, eu não costumo ter problemas de como escrever os inícios dos capítulos e assim. Também sabia que a Kotori iria entrar como uma humana inocente – nesta historia ela não é totalmente inocente! XD – e o Kamui como vampiro. Não sei porquê, mas gosto de escrever histórias assim. Eu acho que foi deste que a Lily Ash me contou os 'outros segredos dos vampiros'! XD Adoro escrever cenas mais picantes – isto não foi muito picante, né? – com vampiros.

Sobre o final – parece o contrato de leitura de Português! XD – eu deixei-o aberto. Sim, se quisesse havia continuação, ou isto podia ser uma espécie de prolongo de uma história de amor/desejo entre uma humana e um vampiro. É uma das minhas ideias! uu Ei! Não comparem com Crepúsculo, tá? É diferente! uu

Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!

Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! XD)

Matta ne!

Chus...

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee

PS. Já tenho o 2º Drab feito! XD Por isso reviews porfa! 3

PS.2. (XD) E – desta vez é mesmo o último PS – o 2º Drab não é sobre vampiros. 


End file.
